


Agony and Alcohol Poisoning

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Binge Drinking, Drunkenness, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his seventeenth birthday, Blaise had been in a state of agony. And ever since approximately one day later, Blaise had been in various stages of drunkenness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony and Alcohol Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> For the Do Me Veela Prompt: Blaise is constantly drunk in hopes that he can forget who his mate is. Sadly, alcohol poisoning lands him into St. Mungo's... and he ends up being neighbours on the ward with an injured Harry Potter.
> 
> Much thanks to my Betas, Arithanas and Framlingem!

Ever since his seventeenth birthday, Blaise had been in a state of agony. And ever since approximately one day later, Blaise had been in various stages of drunkenness.

At first his agony was caused by the fact that, on said birthday, he fully came into his Veela inheritance from his mother. Being a Veela, Blaise had a destined soul mate, and with the awareness of who that mate was came the knowledge that they were never going to get together. Because of course, Blaise would get a mate who hated all Slytherins; there was no point in even approaching him. Then came Draco's attack on Dumbledore, and a summer of Blaise avoiding being Marked like his dormmates, and a year at school desperately not waiting for a certain someone to return.

Finally, Blaise’s agony was increased by the destruction of the Dark Lord, and the elevation of his mate from out-of-reach Gryffindor to unattainable Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort-And-His-Army-Of-Slytherin-Pricks. Honestly, it was all Blaise could do some days to keep from being lynched just for having once worn green at school. There was no way he was going to convince Harry Bloody Potter to give him a chance, Veela powers or no.

No, being drunk was a much better alternative.

A few years later, probably -- in fairness, time seemed to pass in funny ways when he was drunk -- Blaise woke up in St. Mungo's. It wasn't the first time, by far, that he had ended up there after blacking out. His mother didn't approve, but then she had never found her mate -- though not for lack of trying -- so she really couldn't understand how he felt.

Blaise even seemed to have his own personal Medi-Wizard, as the last few times he had awoken it was Healer Lovegood treating his alcohol poisoning and often other problems. She didn't seem inclined to judge him for his actions, so Blaise tolerated her treatments.

This time, however, when he woke up in the familiar ward, Healer Lovegood was talking to someone else. Blaise turned in her direction and couldn't bite back the groan fast enough. Lovegood turned with a smile and quickly gave him the usual potions, but it was the patient in the next bed over whose presence had tripled Blaise's agony.

Harry Bloody Potter was lying right next to him. It was official - Blaise was cursed. Not only was he within lunging distance of his mate, he had to listen to the other man spit vitriol at him for being a Slytherin.

Healer Lovegood quickly left once Blaise had downed his potions, and he decided to simply close his eyes and pretend to be asleep. Hopefully Harry would get the hint and ignore him. And hopefully he wouldn't notice how some parts of Blaise's body were reacting to the proximity of his mate.

"So, Blaise, I haven't seen you since Hogwarts," Harry said quietly.

Blaise silently cursed, but didn't reply. He just had to pretend to be asleep, and Harry would soon give up.

"I became an Auror -- that's why I'm here, as per usual. We ran into an Acromantula nest, and of course my partner turned tail and ran instead of helping." Harry snorted. "I don't know if you Slytherins knew how afraid of spiders Ron was. I don't think so, given how Malfoy wasn't taunting him with them constantly, but believe me, he is _terrified_ of them."

Harry seemed content with babbling on, whether or not Blaise was responding, and Blaise soon switched his tactic to _actually_ falling asleep. He would have tried to convince himself he was in fact dreaming, but none of the Harrys he dreamed of would ever have nattered on about Weasley.

There was a long moment of silence, and Blaise desperately hoped that Harry was falling for his sleeping trick. "You don't have to pretend to sleep, you know," he said, dashing Blaise's hopes. "I was glad, once the war was over, to learn that some Slytherins didn't follow Voldemort. That must have taken you a lot of courage. I keep trying to convince people that the world isn't all just shades of good red and bad green, but no one wants to listen. Every non-Death Eater Slytherin is one more point in my favor."

Blaise almost groaned again. Not only was Harry beside him, and most decidedly real, but he didn't even hate Blaise for being a Slytherin! He had even implied he thought Blaise was courageous! Things couldn't get worse.

"Hey, are you okay? You got pale. Do you need me to get Luna?" Harry shook Blaise's shoulder and a rush of electricity shot through him. Both of them, judging from Harry's whispered, "Woah!"

Blaise gave in to the urge to groan this time. Apparently, yes, things could get worse.

"What was that?" Harry asked. Blaise noted that Harry sounded amused and curious, not angry, but at the moment he wasn’t sure if that fact should go in the “hey, there’s a chance” category or the “why are you fooling yourself” category.

"Ah, good, you're both up!" Healer Lovegood said, wandering back over. "Blaise, have you told Harry yet that you're a quarter-Veela and he's your mate?"

Blaise shot up, ignoring the pain and nausea that the injudicious movement caused. "You knew?" he demanded.

"Luna knows lots of things," Harry said absently. "I'm your mate?" Once again, his tone was curious possibly shocked, but without a hint of anger.

"Not if you don't want to be," Blaise lied, collapsing back across the bed with his arm over his eyes. Why in Merlin’s name would Lovegood set him up like that?

"That isn't what I recall from DADA, or what Fleur’s mentioned," Harry replied calmly. Too calmly, Blaise thought. He was probably in shock. Or maybe this really was a dream and the alcohol poisoning was going to do him in for good - that would explain all that blather about the spiders before - yes, insanity was a good explanation for what was happening right now.

It took Blaise a few moments to realize what was happening, and he was so shocked and confused that he carefully lifted his arm from his eyes. Yes, that was Harry leaning across him with clean white bandages across his otherwise very bare torso and awkwardly kissing him. As soon as Blaise moved his arm, Harry shifted, kissing him properly.

Fuck, was all Blaise could think, the alcohol had finally done him in.

Harry stopped the kiss, and Blaise had to resist the urge to whine in need. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he whispered. His breath was hot on Blaise's neck, and the feeling caused an immediate tightness in his trousers. Blaise's only explanation for that not having happened earlier was that his lower body was as shocked as his brain.

Eventually he realized that Harry had asked him a question. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry said.

"I'm a Slytherin," was all Blaise could think to say.

"So?"

"You're a Gryffindor."

Harry smirked in a very Slytherin way. "So?"

Blaise couldn't figure out how to reply to that. He thought -- as muddled as his thinking currently was -- that those two sentences should have formed a quite clear explanation.

Harry sighed with what Blaise might label as fond exasperation, if he wasn’t, you know, currently losing his mind. "Yes you’re a Slytherin, but you’re damn sexy. And as I believe I’ve made clear over the last few minutes, I’m quite impressed at your strength in making it through the war alive and unmarked. I think that took more bravery than a Gryffindor.”

"In fact, I think you’re secretly a Gryffindor,” Harry challenged with another smirk. “I thought Slytherins were supposed to be cunning in getting what they want, not just roll over and admit defeat from the start. And then if I'd known I could have done something brashly Gryffindorish like this-" and he was kissing Blaise again.

As Blaise rapidly reconsidered his life choices over the past few -- probably -- years, he felt Harry's strong arms wrap around him. He was starting to realize that there was a chance that Harry didn’t hate him, and might not actually be averse to dating him, if these kisses were anything to go by. And there seemed to be a small chance that had Blaise mentioned this to Harry years ago, he could have spared himself quite a bit of agony and alcohol poisoning. If he was hallucinating, though -- still a slight possibility -- Blaise never wanted this fantasy to end.

Suddenly Healer Lovegood pinched his foot, making Blaise yelp into Harry's kiss. "What?"

"Just reassuring you this is real," she said serenely as they pulled apart.

"And you, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Harry demanded of her over his shoulder. “You knew I admired him!”

"Blaise wasn't ready," she replied. "And I couldn't get you two in here at the same time."

"So sorry," Harry snarked, "I couldn't have gotten wounded more often for you."

"That's alright. I know you would have if you had known," she said before leaving.

At that absurd comment, Blaise had to laugh, and Harry soon did the same. Then Harry settled more comfortably onto the foot of Blaise's bed. "So, my little Snake, let me tell you a story about a biased blond and a conversation with a Sorting Hat that could have fixed all these misconceptions of yours years ago...”


End file.
